In-the-wall folded paper towel dispensers are well-known fixtures commonly found in the rest rooms of office buildings, restaurants and other commercial settings. Commonly, such in-the-wall dispensers have a housing including interconnected top, bottom, side and rear walls defining an interior, a partition located between the side walls and dividing the interior into an upper interior portion adapted to retain a stack of folded towels therein and a lower portion, and a cover connected to at least one of the housing walls for enclosing the upper interior portion.
The present invention provides for the ready conversion of a folded towel dispenser of the aforegoing nature into a roll paper towel dispenser. This is accomplished in an expeditious manner without having to remove the housing from the wall to which it is attached. While various schemes have been devised for replacing wall mounted folded towel dispensers with roll paper towel dispensers, such arrangements are generally characterized by their relative complexity and high expense, both with regard to the equipment itself and its installation. Also, prior art devices do not readily lend themselves to use with housings of varying sizes. In other words, insofar as prior art retrofit roll paper towel cabinets are concerned, they are usually designed for use with one particular housing size. The present invention, on the other hand, readily permits use of more than one roll paper towel cabinet size with a particular in-the-wall housing.